The Heart of the Vault
The Heart of the Vault is the seventeenth chapter of Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Drake and Elena finally find the Vault, but El Dorado has, once again, been moved already. They do, however, find Sir Francis Drake. Shortly afterward, they finally come face to face with the monsters that have been skulking around the entire game, along with Eddy. After a short fight, Eddy is killed, while Drake and Elena flee for their lives and find themselves in an unexpected place... Synopsis Nathan and Elena find there way into the vault, but El Dorado has already been moved. Someone has beaten them again. However, they find the skeleton of Sir Francis Drake. Disheartened by this, Nathan concludes that he never found El Dorado after all, and finally seems to give up on his life's ambition. Nathan leaves his ring with the skeleton, while Elena tries to cheer him up. Looking for a way out, Nathan hoists Elena up, and she looks for something to let him climb up. Unfortunately, there's an explosion and the entrance is blocked off and Eddy and a single Pirate have managed to make it inside. Nathan greets them, and they all aim at each other, but they're interrupted by a strange roar and the scream of Eddy's dying pirates. Nathan asks what that is, and is soon finds the answer as the Descendants kill the pirate. They begin climbing into the room as Nathan and Eddy stand back to back. Before the fight, Eddy tells Nathan "I hate your guts." Nathan returns the sentiment and they begin firing. After taking down several Descendants, Eddy is pulled down by one. Nathan reaches out for him and tries to bring him back up, but the Descendants bite at him and finally drag him down. Nathan sorrowfully says good by to his enemy, and resumes the battle. Elena finally manages to move the hoist and get a rope out for Nathan to climb up. They begin running down a long cave, pursued by the Descendants. They run into a room and close a blast door on the cave, locking the monsters out. Elena turns around and gasps, calling to Nathan. When he turns around, he notices they're in some sort of Nazi base. Walkthrough You begin by pressing L2 to look up, then go over and hoist Elena up. Then the fun begins. Notice all those oddly placed guns on the ground? I'm sure you know what that means. The firefight is short, but a little tough if you don't realize that the genre has changed. Rather than being an aim and shoot battle, you must run around and blind fire at the Descendants. They'll charge you and move around too fast to get a good bead on them most of the time. You have a good amount of ammo so don't be afraid to go a little wild. The best gun is, funnily enough, the Moss-12 Shotgun, generally taking out the Descendants with one shot, if you're close enough. Which is really the best strategy. They'll have to charge you to hit you, which is they're only method of attack. They may jump on you, in which case you'll have to shake them off. Keep running around, blasting them if they get close. If you run out of shot gun shells, pick up the AK-47 and keep shooting. Eventually Eddy will go down, leaving just you and the Descendants. The shotguns should be back, so run to them and pick them up. Before too long, Elena will finally get that rope out, so quickly climb up. Now you begin running down a cave. This part should be fairly straight forward, just shoot them if they get close to conserve ammo, and keep running. It'll be over after a bit, and then the chapter ends. Trophy Opportunities 50 Kills: AK-47 - '''not much to do here, but if you need either the AK-47 or the Moss-12 trophy, this is a good place. It's short and straight forward, so it can be easily repeated. '''50 Kills: Moss-12 Category:Uncharted Walkthrough